1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to devices, systems and methods for positioning and using equipment used in connection with subsurface operations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Boreholes drilled in subsurface formation can include complex three-dimensional trajectories and intersect various formations of interest. Moreover, these boreholes may be hundreds or thousands of meters in length. In many instances, it is desirable to accurately position a well tool in a well or accurately identify a feature along these boreholes. The present disclosure is directed to methods and devices for accurately identifying or locating a depth or location along a borehole.